Noches de verano en Grimmauld Place
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Las noches de verano pueden resultar especialmente intensas. Este fic es una petición de Venetrix en el foro la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Contiene escenas de sexo explícito e incesto, así que si crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad, no leas. NC18. Siriux-Bellatrix-Regulus.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, ni su mundo, me pertenecen.

**Disclaimer 2: NC18. **El fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito e incesto (Sirius es hermano de Reg, y ambos son primos de Bella), por lo que si crees que va a herir tu sensibilidad, no leas.

Este fic fue pedido por Venetrix, en el foro la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, en petición de historias. Dedicado a ti va. Espero que te guste, e intentado hacerlo con todos los ingredientes que me has pedido.

Los personajes están un poco alterados. En el fic, Bellatrix tiene la misma edad que Sirius (van a cumplir 16) en vez de llevarle los ocho o nueve años que le lleva en la historia. Fue una petición de Venetrix y la he cumplido.

* * *

Bellatrix miro entre las pestañas a su primo Sirius. Aparentemente aburrida y condescendiente con él, pero Sirius entendió el mensaje. Después de la cena.

Regulus vio la sonrisa de su hermano y no entendió a que era debida. No es que Bella le estuviera haciendo mucho caso, de hecho, le hacía más caso a él que a Sirius, pero su hermano seguía sonriendo. No lo entendía. Miraba embobado a su prima, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Su hermoso pelo negro contrastaba vivamente con su piel blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos negros parecían dos trozos de carbón.

Reg era un poco enclenque para su edad, y uno de sus grandes deseos era convertirse en un hombre desarrollado y enamorar a Bella. Miro a su hermano. Sirius era atlético y sus ojos grises eran bonitos a decir de algunas chicas. Pero Bella no. Bella lo despreciaba, porque a pesar de ser un Black, Sirius estaba en la casa de Gryffindor. Aun recordaba, con placer, como su prima mayor le había revuelto el pelo y le había sonreído cuando fue elegido para Slytherin.

Bella cogió la copa de agua, con aparente desinterés. Pero realmente estaba deseando que esa cena acabara de una vez, y que se fueran a dormir. A dormir, claro. Hacia una semana que se quedaba en casa de sus tíos en Grimmauld Place. Sus hermanas tenían una enfermedad contagiosa, a saber como la habían cogido. Su madre, dado que era la única que no estaba enferma, se había apresurado a mandarla a casa de su tía Walburga, donde estaría a salvo de la enfermedad.

De lo que no estuvo a salvo fue de la mirada de su primo Sirius. Sentía como sus ojos grises la seguían a cada instante, en cada movimiento que hacía. Eso la atraía y la repelía a la vez. Y, a pesar de ser un traidor a la casa Black y un Gryffindor, Bella se sentía atraída por él.

A sus quince años estaba muy desarrollada. Había tenido sus escarceos con los alumnos mayores de Slytherin. Y cuando sintió que había llegado el momento, entregó su virginidad a un chico de séptimo, Rodolphus Lestrange, que era un mago de probada sangre pura.

Pero Rodolphus jamás le hizo sentir lo que sentía cuando Sirius le miraba. Y ese cosquilleo fue lo que la impulso a ir, al amparo de la madrugada, a la habitación de su primo la segunda noche que estuvo allí. Salió de allí, cerca del amanecer, pero volvió cada noche. Sabía que era una relación condenada al fracaso, pero les hacia disfrutar a ambos. Sirius era todo lo que Bella despreciaba, y ella todo lo que despreciaba él. Pero por las noches, se convertían en dos adolescentes de casi dieciséis años que dejaban actuar a sus hormonas.

Regulus sentía que algo no encajaba allí. Bella no se metía tanto con Sirius, Sirius miraba demasiado a Bella cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué pasaba en realidad entre los dos. Su tía Elladora, en su época de dueña de la casa, había ideado un sistema de pasadizos para que los elfos domésticos andarán por ellos sin desaparecerse y sin que se vieran. Reg se los conocía todos, asi que esa noche decidió vigilar a su prima y a su hermano por esta red. A sus trece años, todavía cabía por estos angostos pasajes.

A medianoche, cuando la casa ya llevaba en silencio casi una hora y todos dormían, Bella se deslizó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Sirius, que le esperaba despierto. Reg se había quedado adormilado en el túnel que daba al dormitorio de su hermano, pero las voces de ambos, susurrantes, le despertó.

Lo que vio le dejo atónito. Se besaban. No solo se besaban. Se quedaron desnudos en cuestión de segundos y Sirius acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Bella. De una forma totalmente lasciva. Posesiva. Sirius no podía acariciarla asi, Bella no debería dejar que la acariciara asi.

Pero no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. Asi, vio como su hermano recorría con sus labios cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, y como ella se retorcía gimiendo por las caricias. Se sentía extrañamente excitado por el espectáculo. En un momento dado, Sirius cogió su varita y murmuro un hechizo, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

- Ahora puedes.

Le abrió las piernas y coloco los pies encima de sus hombros, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle con la lengua. Bella suspiro y se retorció aun mas. A medida que su hermano le acariciaba con los dedos y con la lengua, los gemidos de Bellatrix se hacían cada vez más sonoros, hasta que finalmente acabo chillando de placer.

Reg se sentía cada vez mas excitado, notaba ya como le apretaba la ropa interior el bulto de su miembro.

Vio como Sirius se levantaba, con su miembro en erección y abrió unos ojos como platos. Iba a hacerle daño a Bella con ese pedazo de miembro. Pero su prima no parecía asustada, al revés, paso la lengua por sus labios antes de cogerlo con una mano y empezar a masturbarlo suavemente. Sirius movió la cabeza y volvió a coger la varita, dirigiéndola esta vez hacia su sexo.

Se tumbo en la cama y Bella fue gateando hacia él, con sus perfectos pechos oscilando. Desde donde estaba, Reg tenía una vista inmejorable de lo que sucedía en la cama. Su prima fue dejando besos por todo el torso de Sirius, hasta llegar finalmente a sus labios. Pero Reg tuvo que hacer algún sonido, debió de escapársele algún gemido o algo, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue que lo arrastraban fuera de su escondite.

Su prima, totalmente desnuda, le miraba ceñuda mientras lo mantenía cogido del pijama. Su hermano le miraba divertido desde la cama.

- ¿Disfrutas del espectáculo, hermanito?

Reg miro a su hermano, furioso, con una respuesta en la punta de la lengua, cuando Bella le acaricio el bulto que se apreciaba claramente en el frontal de su pantalón, arrancándole un gemido. Rápidamente, y con una sonrisa slytherin en su rostro, Bella lo desnudo y lo llevo hacia la cama, inmovilizándole.

Sirius alzo una ceja, cuando su prima se arrodillo sobre él y empezó a besarle, de nuevo. Aun excitado, Sirius se dejo llevar. Procurando que Reg lo viera bien, se coloco a horcajadas sobre Sirius, y fue bajando lentamente, hasta que lo tuvo por completo en su interior. Los tres soltaron un jadeo al unisonó. Mientras Bella y Sirius sonreían, ella empezó a moverse, los dos mirando a Reg, que no podía despegar sus ojos del espectáculo que tenia al alcance de la mano, si pudiera moverse.

Bella se movía frenéticamente, y Sirius la tenia cogida de las caderas, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que le imponía la morena. Los pechos de Bella se movían hipnóticamente. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el dormitorio, conscientes de la presencia de Reg, pero a la vez, ajenos a ella.

Finalmente, Sirius se incorporo, quedándose sentado, y abrazo a Bella mientras llegaba al orgasmo y ella gritaba de nuevo.

Quedaron abrazados un momento, respirando trabajosamente. Hasta que Bella se acordó de Reg. El pequeño Black estaba allí, excitado y con los ojos abiertos. Sonriendo de nuevo, Bella se separo de Sirius y se acerco a él.

Sirius se acomodo en la cama, para presenciar el espectáculo. Con dedos suaves como plumas, Bella le acaricio. Reg aun se encontraba inmovilizado, por lo que no podía devolverle las caricias. Finalmente, la blanca mano llego a su miembro excitado, acariciándolo levemente. Reg gimió y eso provoco que la sonrisa de Bella se hiciera más patente en su cara.

- Pequeña serpiente- susurró mientras acariciaba su miembro con movimientos suaves y pausados.

Pero Regulus estaba demasiado excitado, y tenía solo trece años. Cuando Bella aun estaba intentando decidir qué hacer, pero sin dejar de acariciarle, Reg llego al orgasmo, corriéndose en su mano.

Sirius alzo una ceja, curioso y Bella se quedo mirándole pensativa antes de liberarle definitivamente.

- Me voy a divertir mucho contigo, pequeño Reg.

Y sonó mas como una promesa que como una amenaza.


End file.
